Past the Drugs and Shitty Ideals
by NekoKayiaResaKeilor
Summary: Alfred was only there for curiosity's sake. Well, that, and he happened to be impersonating a certain alcoholic brother of his. That is when he met the purple eyed sex addicted son of the richest most corrupt man in the city.  Genre: Romance/angst/humor
1. Group Therapy

Past the Drugs and Shitty Ideals

Description: Alfred Jones was only there for curiosity's sake. Well, that, and he happened to be impersonating a certain alcoholic brother of his. That is when he met the purple eyed sex addict son of the richest most corrupt man in the city.  
>Rating: M Genre: RomanceAngst?/Humor Pairing: Alfred/Ivan

Resa: Umm. So we begin. Warning, there will be smut, that's basically what this is rated M for. They key word is Satyriasis.

Well, to people more learned than I, I apologize for a mistake that's been made with this story. Apparently Nymphomania is the term that applies to women and Satyriasisis the term that applies to men. Probably should have guessed considering the root word nymph... We could probably work with that if we wanted too, but we're too lazy to change what's already been started of the next chapters of this story so I'm going to simply change the word to the correct one though I don't like the way it sounds as much. I'd been led by other individuals to mean nympho simply means sex addict. Probably why I shouldn't pay attention to any of the things my male cousins say. Thanks to Imouto-chan for pointing out the error.

* * *

><p>Alfred rolled his head and shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. He hated sitting for...well any period of time really with so little entertainment, not to say that he was bored by these people and their problems, he wasn't that cold, he was heroic and he would help them any way he could! Though really if anybody should be here it should be his stepbrother, everyone knew he couldn't hold his liquor at all. Alfred sighed, shifting restlessly again.<p>

Ivan bit his lip nervously as he glanced around at the other self-enrolled students (or as in his case the people forced to enroll by government officials) of this self-help program. He done this before and would no doubt do it again, but he'd told himself to actually try and get help this time and that meant actually talking about the problem. So he carefully worked up the courage to raise his mouth from under the cover of his scarf and speak up when his opportunity came. "I... I am Ivan Braginski."

His name provoked curious looks from those who'd heard it before and wondered why this wealthy young man was slumming it with the rest of them, "and I suffer from Alcoholism and..." He paused, a blush spreading across his cheeks to be admitting such things in front of so many strangers. "And Satyriasis."

Alfred's interest had been somewhat perked when he heard a different, if not a little hard to understand accent. It was definitely non-American, though he wasn't sure where it was from, probably somewhere in Europe. Oh, something outside the ordinary, good. Ivan, that sounded...communist. Yes, admitting he was an alcoholic was normal, what came next was not and Alfred could not stop the smirk that rose to his face. He wasn't sure why he smiled. Maybe it was the way the other said it, maybe it was the word itself but Alfred found himself very interested in the meeting all of a sudden.

Ivan continued slowly, nervously, as he knew the supervisor of this little thing expected him too. "I have had these problems for... For many years." Since he'd about to turn fourteen to be exact, so it had started a little more than two years ago. "And my previous attempts to drop these habits have failed."

Because he'd never really wanted to quit in the first place. He was rich; he could afford to have more vices than he did virtues and everyone knew it. "And as I can umm..." Ivan mumbled, trying to find the words to discuss this topic. How does one open up about something so personal with others? He'd always just lied before today. "As I can easily drop into either of these bad habits for hours or even days without there being any bad err... side affects it has been hard to summon the willpower to change."

Hours or days at a time with no side effects? Alfred smirked again, he really shouldn't be thinking any of the...interesting thoughts he was thinking about the other. He was younger than him, that much was clear, still, a sex addict at that young age? Then again Alfred didn't know enough about it to know when it started. He knew Francis was one, so he knew what one was. And the other did have serious problems. But then again, it was the hero's job to help with such things. Alfred continued watching Ivan, almost curiously, but also wondering just how he should approach the other. One thing was for sure though; he was going to meet Ivan one on one. Then he could plan things from there.

Ivan lapped into silence after only a couple more words, staring awkwardly around the room before letting his gaze rest on the floor. "That is all I'd like to say right now..." These people made him uncomfortable. He was unused to sharing anything, even a cab with strangers, let alone his odd addictions.

Oh, he seemed so shy too. Alfred wondered if he should just skip his turn, he hated talking in these things, he passed on his Yeah, he'd pass. He entertained the thought that maybe he should share, just so that he didn't seem so self-righteous and like he didn't belong here, because he really wasn't trying to come off like that. It was just...pretty much he came here under the name of 'Arthur' so that his step-brother wouldn't have to come, kind of complicated, but he did it anyway. Still, he hated taking the blame for his alcohol problem.

Ivan watched as the blonde seated across from him passed with a shrug, eyes still on said blonde even when the small blonde man next to him began speaking. (One of Ivan's old servants actually, he had wondered what had happened to the little man after his break down.) There was something about the blue-eyed man that drew his attention, and the fact that the man was staring directly back at him didn't help.

Alfred watched the other, secretly pleased that the other was staring back at him, his eyes where...violet? Maybe, it might have been a trick of the light from that distance. Still, what was the other thinking of him he wondered? Well, might as well be friendly, with his trademark grin he gave a small wave to the one across from him so that not to many would notice. The only times he didn't want to draw attention to himself was in meetings like these. Still, the other was intriguing him more and more. He seemed shy but he held eye contact with a stranger surprisingly well.

Ivan frowned slightly, uncertain of this mans intentions. (If this was another one of the paparazzi's spies he would have to murder him) But he still waved back, intrigued by the large friendly smile and the other mans studious gaze.

Feeling accomplished with the returned waved Alfred brightened noticeably, then turned to focus his attention on whoever was speaking, he didn't want so seem like a creeper anyway, and staring was kind of well...creepy. Still it was really boring to hear the other person talk after listening to Ivan's interesting coming out. He rested his head in his head, small smile still present and tried not to sleep.

Ivan sat restlessly through the next couple of speakers, eyes shifting back to the nearly sleeping blonde every couple of moments until the last speaker took his place. A strange cross-dressing polish man began to speak of his own problem with alcohol and his worry that he might be gay. (Big surprise there) Speaking of several incidents involving a man who he believed he might love getting into extremely awkward situations with the drunk he-she. Ivan was unpleasantly surprised to learn that Felix (the cross dressers name) was going with an ex of his own when the man let his name slip. But then was pleased to hear that Felix felt his alcoholism needed to stop because his friend was not ready for another relationship due to the ending of his last one, and the things that were happening while he was drunk put a strain on their relationship.

So not only was Ivan's ex not able to move on because of him, but this he-she was also suffering because of him. Ivan stood at the close of the meeting, in a much better mood than he had been entering this place earlier, only to pause as a thought flitted across his mind. Perhaps he should mention at the next meeting that among his previously listed problems he might also be something of a sadist? That could prove to be a problem…

* * *

><p>Resakeilor: Um... So this is the chapter...<p>

NekoKayia: One

Resakeilor: We wrote it. -nods- In case you weren't paying attention Alfred is the Pedo in this story and Ivan is the slut.

NekoKayia: Defying normalities one chapter at a time! Though Ivan is still an Alcoholic.

Alfred: With his damned commie alcohol.

Resakeilor: I think he's cute~

Ivan: But I can still hurt you~

Alfred: Liar! I'm the one who's going to take advantage of you! Wait... That sounded bad...

Ivan: And you call yourself a hero.

Alfred: Of course I'm a hero...

NekoKayia: I love that in the comments I'm ****** but I was ****** in the story. x3

Resakeilor: LOL, yes. Wait! Don't tell them who's side you wrote. I want them to guess, I'm going to sensor the names now.

NekoKayia: Pfft. Fine. Whatever. My readers should know! If they're here. You'd have readers too if you updated.

Resakeilor: No I wouldn't. Not any more than I do. People aren't as interested in what I write. Or if they were they switched to homestuck. I know like five people who have done that. Besides my writing style is a little different when I RP.

NekoKayia: Update or I'll eat you. That's a promise. Anyway I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter.

Resakeilor: Update which one?

NekoKayia: All of them. Now.

Resakeilor: ...Later

NekoKayia: I shun you until then.

Resakeilor: I'll update Nightmare tomorrow.

NekoKayia: Good Resa. -pats head-

Resakeilor: Yay! I win!

NekoKayia: Should we offer a reward if someone guesses right?

Resakeilor: Yes! They'll get to pick a topic for our next RP (excluding USUK cuz I don't do that) and will receive an imaginary cookie plus the satisfaction of knowing they won.

NekoKayia: Sounds good, anything goes guys. (Resa: Excluding USUK smut)

Resakeilor: Woot! You have a 50/50 chance peoples. Guess who wrote Ivan and who wrote Alfred and you win!

NekoKayia: Good luck~


	2. Discussing Heroism

Alfred stood up and stretched, glad that this was finally over. Oh, he thinks he heard something pop, hopefully that wasn't anything important, oh well. He relaxed from his stretching and looked to Ivan, who seemed to be in thought. Well, might as well say hello. Alfred walked up to the other, smiling at Ivan, "Hey, Good to see a new face every once in a while. I suppose that it isn't such a cheerful circumstance, being in these meetings but it's still nice to meet some new people every once in a while. Ah, but I'm going on, call me Alfred, it's nice to meet you, Ivan right?" He said, holding his hand out.

Ivan smiled and took the other mans hand. "Da Ivan." His eyes were clear and sharp as he examined Alfred a curious expression flying cross his face, "I thought you were named Arthur?" (Paparazzi. A pity he'd really have to kill him)

"Da? What's that?" Yeah, that name thing was always a problem, "But that's my name I was born with, but I really don't like it, I want to change it, so I tell everybody to call me Alfred, suits me better. Ask anybody, all my friends call my Alfred, but all the legal stuff goes under Arthur. See it's my father's name and I don't much care for him, but I guess that's off-topic." He said, waving it off, "You seem like way young to be here, but I guess you got a mandatory things? Those things bite. Couldn't see too many coming here willingly. Though if they did, then awesome for them. So what, you in like...middle or high school?"

Ivan shrugged, "The cops don't like when students disregard their advice too often. I am seventeen. They consider my behavior immoral or something." He lied about his age, but it's not like anyone would care. He looked older than he was, and it was insulting that this other man believed he might be in middle school.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I can't count all the times they've told me to stop disturbing the neighbors with parties. But it's not harming them, but apparently it's wrong or some shit. Seventeen? So you're almost into college, that's a hell of a good time, lots of parties. And tons of underage drinking, somehow that's acceptably. Anyway, I guess I shouldn't be trashing out legal system, but got poke fun of something I guess."

Ivan shrugged, "Maybe. And you Alfred? Are you in college?"

Alfred nodded, "Yep, the local collage here, it's great."

Ivan nodded, thinking rudely of what Alfred's IQ must be to only be attending the community college. But then Ivan hadn't much of a right to say anything; he could simply buy his way into any college he chose. "And what are you here for?" For the first time since he'd begun talking to Alfred his composure broke and a blush spread across his cheeks. "You know why I am here,"

Alfred smiled at the blush, Ivan was so cute. Ivan should blush more, Alfred decided. He shrugged, "Mostly for the parties, lots of drinking goes on there. I guess I do drink more then I should at times." Alfred laughed, remembering one particular party that was amazing, but he decided not to mention it, it may scar Ivan, it did have something to do with Francis after all, still, "And don't worry, I have a good friend who's also a nymphomaniac, so no judging here." Francis could be a good friend...at times...

Ivan avoided Alfred's eyes, still unable to keep the blood from his cheeks. "It's not like I was worried what you'd think or anything. It's just..." He couldn't find anything to say that didn't run along the lines of, 'of all things I had to be addicted to. Why couldn't it have stayed at vodka? Or maybe Caffeine'

Ivan was just so...so...gah! "Yeah, I didn't figure you'd be worrying about my opinion, but I just wanted to put that out there anyway. Cause I'm a hero, and it's important not to judge anybody no matter their sin! Unless their villains, but that's a whole different thing." Alfred shrugged, brushing it off. He smirked down at the other, "But really, I don't mind at all."

Ivan buried the tip of his nose in his scarf and looked at Alfred mischievously. "And what if I am a villain?"

Alfred leaned a little closer, looking mischievous as well, "But there are so many different types of villains."

Ivan paused, taking a step back as Alfred invaded his bubble. "What do you mean?"

Alfred stood straight, pointing his finger up to make a point, getting ready for his lecture, "Well you see, there are the general three categories, of villainous evil, good evil and then the typical anti-hero." Alfred counted on the fingers all three, "The villainous villains would be the ones that are evil because they wanted power or to kill innocents or such things. They either look really hot to tempt others or really ugly to warn smart people away. Good evil is evil that is evil because of something outside of their control, that can be a lot of things and you usually end up feeling sympathetic towards them, they aren't ever ugly though they may appear to be insane at times. Then well, I'm sure you know what an anti-hero is at least."

Ivan paused for a moment his voice almost a little sad, "Can one fit into more than one category?"

Alfred blinked, he'd never been asked that before, he smiled a little sadly, "Only in real life, but you can't ever tell what you are yourself you know, only somebody else that knows you can."

Ivan bit his lip and nodded before slipping his face from his scarf and smiling. "You think about this stuff a lot, don't you?" It explained why he was going to community college.

Alfred nodded cheerfully, taking it as a compliment, "Yep, I certainly do, but really half the fun is going to Comic Cons, those are really awesome, and you have all sorts of debates on this sort of stuff!"

Ivan looked around the now empty room a moment before grabbing Alfred's hand. "We should leave now." He began walking for the door, looking at the other male again after a moments pause. "Tell me more."

Alfred was a little surprised when Ivan took his hand, but didn't complain at all as he followed the younger, it was getting pretty late. He smiled, happy that somebody was interested in it, most people at the AA meetings ignored his greater wisdom, "Sure, what more do you what to know about?

Ivan shrugged, "I don't know. Tell me anything. It's what interests you. Da?"

"Well yeah, but I don't even know what really interests you much. Oh, but the greatest superhero ever is Superman, totally, even if every villain on his show seems to be able to find his one weakness."

Ivan opened the door onto the street and shook his head. "So what is his weakness?"

Kryptonite, see he's an alien and his planet Krypton was destroyed by the kryptonite, but he was sent to earth, and the sun's position and stuff gives him his powers. That and a hot damsel in distress, but that's any hero really."

Ivan stared at him expression puzzled. "An alien rock? So how would his enemies get it? And a woman?"

"That's just it, it's like every episode the villains get it, it's one of the strange things about the show, I never have figured it out. I think that they all take turns with it. And yeah, a woman."

"Why let one woman be worth the safety of the world?"

Alfred stared at Ivan almost in horror, "What? That's the whole point, if there was no damsel to save then what's the point of saving the earth?"

Ivan shook his head, seemingly appalled by the idea that any man could be so foolish. "No the point is to save the world. There are always other women. And there are men."

Alfred shook his head in bewilderment, "But if you can't save the woman you love, what kind of morals would you have? And if you had no morals you wouldn't be saving the planet then."

Ivan disagreed. "If you have morals you'll save the earth before one woman. Like God did. One for many."

"But you're suppose to save everybody, and heroes usually save both the world and their woman, all that sacrificing one person seems to complicated."

Ivan nodded, "Yes, but less complicated than figuring out how to save the stupid sniveling woman."

"Dude, the whole point is she's in distress, if she wasn't then she wouldn't need saving."

"It's dumb, she should sacrifice herself so that he won't be forced to make a truly hard decision."

"Well that has happened, and then the hero saves the world, then reverses time and saves the now heroic woman while that present self is saving the world."

"Time travel does not exist."

"That's just what they want you to think."

"No, if it did then I would have invented it."

"No dude, aliens already have, Tony helps me with junk like that."

Ivan stared at him incredulously, "You believe in aliens?

"Well yeah, cause they exist, there's so much to prove it. I don't believe in district 51 though, they moved it elsewhere so us citizens can't find it. Maybe to the like Bermuda triangle or something."

Ivan wanted to continue the conversation, but he pause looking at the street they were standing on before frowning a bit. "I don't want to stay here."

Alfred tilted his head to the side in curious confusion, "Why?" he asked looking down the street to see if anything was out of place, it looked like a normal street though

Ivan shrugged, "It's cold. Shall we go to a hotel or...?"

Alfred looked around, "Yeah, it does get pretty cold fast doesn't it? That's fine with me, I'm pretty far from my house anyway...where are we anyway?

Ivan laughed, "Downtown. It's kind of hard not to recognize."

Alfred felt the urge to face-palm, but that would just be more proof to the fact he didn't know that, "Oh...well you know it looks different in different...um..light. Anyway! You were saying about a hotel?" Distraction time!

Ivan's mind wandered back to his earlier questions of what the blonde's IQ might be before turning to map out the way they might take to get to a hotel. He didn't feel like going home right now and Alfred's company would be welcome. He pulled out his phone flipping it to press the speed dial for a cab. "Should we walk or shall I call a car? Either way I don't mind, the hotel I'd like to do is only 12 or so blocks from us."

Alfred shrugged, "We'd have to wait for the cab wouldn't we? We could walk there by the time the cab comes...unless there's one close by I guess." He'd never really called a taxi service, he just kind of hitched a ride when he saw one and wanted to take it.

Ivan shook his head, "When I call it takes less than ten minutes for them to come or I contact them personally."

. . . that sounded kind of strange 'contact them personally' wow, actually that sounded kind of cool, "Oh, awesome then, whatever you want then."

Ivan spoke into the phone and shortly afterword a yellow car striped with black and white pulled in front of them and it's driver hopped out to open up the door for them. "Mr. Braginski."

". . . Wow, what the, that was quick." A light bulb went off as he put together that the taxi driver knew Ivan's last name, the coming quickly and 'talking to them personally', "Oh, your father own like a taxi company?"

The Russian stared at the man for a second before breaking into a grin like he'd just heard something funny. "I guess he could own it if he wanted to. He owns a lot of things."

Alfred furrowed his brows again, bewildered, "Um...okay I guess..." Confused, Alfred decided not to question it anymore as he got into the taxi.

Ivan followed him and their driver closed the door behind them before going to take his place at the wheel. "So..." Ivan moved against the door too get a better view of Alfred. "What are you majoring in Alfred?"

"Hm, me? I'm majoring in (*ponders* *wonders* *thinks* *searches mind files*) American history! It's pretty awesome."

Ivan shrugged once again, "I am keeping my options open. I have thought of perhaps becoming a physicist, a neurosurgeon, an archaeologist, or perhaps even and ice-skater. Along with taking over family business' of course."

Pffft, ice skater. That kind of amused Alfred, although Ivan ice-skating would still be cute, "Sounds like good options." A lot of work though, "Why do you want to take over the taxi cab company? Seems kind of boring."

"..."Had he ever said his family ran a taxicab company? He didn't think so. No, he was pretty positive he had never done so in his life even in jest. "Well. Family assets you know. It's like having money land in your lap." That should be understandable no matter how blond the man he was talking to happened to be.

"...How is it like getting free money? You'd have to work to keep the business going after all, so it's just more work." Alfred said, not understanding why anybody would want to own a taxicab business. It would be more fun to be a taxi cab driver.

"I just own our business'. I delegate and tell everyone what work they need to do and pursue whatever I'm interested in the meanwhile."

"Oh, so you get other people to do it, oh okay, that makes sense then." Alfred said, smiling and happy he figured this out.

Ivan chuckled, sliding a wad of cash to the driver in the front seat as they pulled up before the hotel. He stepped out of the car, holding the door open for Alfred until he was next to him on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Resakeilor: End chapter 2 of our very short chapters~<p>

NekoKayia: So short *twitch*

Resakeilor: It bugs the cat, but this way the chapters will keep coming even when we are not writing.

NekoKayia: Translation: When I'm busy writing something else, because Resa never writes her own fics *pouts at*

Resakeilor: I do too! It's just getting them from paper to the Internet that's hard.

NekoKayia: Reason I do not kill trees. Takes to long.

Resakeilor: I'd never have any stories written ever without paper. No Ipod or computer of my own remember?

NekoKayia: True. Anyway, nobody responded to the question, so we're asking it again. Who rped as Alfred and who as Ivan?

Resakeilor: And again a hint. I was ****** and Neko was ******. LOL

NekoKayia: Oh, how very generous of you *cough* *cough*

Resakeilor: Yes I know~ Well, seeya next week everyone!

NekoKayia: Bye~


	3. Presidential Suite

Alfred stood on the sidewalk, stretching a bit and looking around to try and get a location on where they were since he had some bad sense of directions at times.

Ivan grabbed his hand, leading him to the four star hotel as the staff opened up the doors to let him in, welcoming him back, addressing him by name, and asking if they should just charge the nights stay to his credit or debit card? While handing him a room key and number.

Alfred was struck, this hotel looked like really fancy and everybody knew Ivan too, which was really weird. Did Ivan, like, come there a lot? How profitable was taxi cab companies? Dude, what the hell? Alfred looked around star struck, a little unsure about the expensive looking place, "Um...so you come here often?"

"Da, when I don't feel like going directly home or when I am entertaining." Ivan said. He led Alfred up the stairs heading toward the presidential suite.

Alfred stopped in his gawking when he noticed Ivan moving and followed him, "Oh...okay, cool. I guess I understand what you were saying about profitable business and that sort of stuff now."

Ivan shrugged and turned the handle, "Da, I make quite a bit of money." Opening the door to the hotel room, inside was huge, nearly gigantic. There was a large, elegant purple couch before a flat screen television that covered most of the wall, dvd player, blue ray player and a couple gaming systems there sitting above some drawers, a kitchen was attached to the room that no culinary artists would ever be upset to have use and a bar separated it from the rest of the well equipped living room. A Jacuzzi occupied a corner near the large double door that led to the balcony and an air hockey table, foosball table, and pool table where in the center of the room. And across the room from the door was a small hallway leading to three other doors.

Alfred stares at the amazingful room in awe, "Dude, this is the hotel room you usually get? Oh my goshtarturesauseandmustard, what the heck?"

Ivan nodded, "It is more homelike than many of the other rooms."

"Homelike? But it's so...so..." There were no words to describe it, "It has a Jacuzzi dude!"

Ivan nodded, "Just like the one I have at home."

Alfred stared at Ivan. That was it. He was so owning a taxi company when he graduated! "Wow, okay, so I guess it is homelike for you then."

Ivan nodded, "Just like the one I have at home."

Alfred stared at Ivan. That was it; he was so owning a taxi company when he graduated! "Wow, okay, so I guess it is homelike for you then."

Ivan nodded before going to sit over on one of the couches and turning the TV on. "So what would you like to do? Should we call room service?"

Alfred smiled at the fact that he could totally do awesome things, like call room service; it was like he was rich! "Yes! That sounds awesome!"

Ivan grabbed a menu from within one of the drawers on the table next to the couch and held it out to him before nodding toward the phone, "Have at it. Everything is to be delivered to the Presidential Suite, they'll know what you're talking about." Or Ivan would know why...

Alfred took the menu, looking it over a couple times, "You're sure it's okay if I do this? I can eat a lot." And damn everything sure was expensive.

Ivan laughed, "Da, it'll just run through my bank account, it's fine, get whatever pleases you."

"Well do you want anything then?" Well, he did seem kind of rich, okay maybe more then kind of.

"Vodka," was Ivan's automatic response before continuing. "Perhaps some stroganoff, or pizza. I do not care, order something for me."

"Pizza? Okay!" Pizza sounded amazing, he dialed the phone number for room service and placed his order of about ten large pizza's and vodka bottles.

Ivan flipped the channel to MTV before sitting back, a bored expression on his face as he reviewed the video up on the screen. "This station used to be way cooler…"

Alfred leaned against the back of the couch by Ivan's head to look at the TV, "Why, what used to be on it?"

"Music videos and stuff, and there still are, but they're interrupted by dumb shows. I found copies of old seasons in my dads junk when I was in the attic." He continued with something in another language and shook his head before flipping the channel.

"Ah, okay, yeah." When MTV used to just be music, Alfred always hears that it was so much better then. Interruptions were always annoying though.

Ivan lay back into the pillows, wriggling a bit to get comfortable. Staring curiously at the new acquaintance he'd brought here. "Sooo... What turns you on Alfred?"

* * *

><p><strong>NekoKayia: Hahahaha Short.<strong>

**Resa: Can you guess who wrote what?**


	4. Porn

**Warning: Though you probably are expecting it due too the whole "Sex Addict" thing, this story will have quite a bit of sex, and this chapter**** is full of sex. Ummm, not much kink in this one though so I don't think there's any other warning I need to give. **

* * *

><p>Alfred nearly fell off of the back of the couch he was using as support, "Huh?" He asked bewildered, had he heard that right or was his overactive imagination messing with him again?<p>

Ivan shrugged, maybe he shouldn't have said that, but he was bored and getting kind of horny. He hadn't had sex in what felt like a long time, and it was for him, just not most other people in America. Maybe it would be different if he went back to the country he'd been born in. "What turns you on. We could find something more interesting to watch than all the reality crap they have on."

Or he could read a book, he probably would if Alfred wasn't interested. He wasn't very interested in most things on television, and the pizza looked grossly greasy.

Actually Alfred was kind of wondering where Ivan had been all his life, "Well I'm really up for any sort of kink." Though gun kinks were his favorite, he didn't always trust the other person with a gun, so that was kind of out, especially with a complete stranger.

The Russian nodded, "Well that's not too helpful. Bottom drawer under the TV should have some of my stuff in it. Pick a DVD."

"A dvd?" Alfred asked, a little confused but went to the specified place. How often did Ivan come here if his stuff was there? Opening the drawer he looked inside.

"Da. They keep some of my stuff in locked drawers and unlock them when I am going to be staying here."

"Ah." Alfred looked through the dvd's and grabbed one, coming back over to Ivan

Ivan glanced at the cover, "Let me guess. You have a hero complex."

Alfred pouted, "It's not a complex, I'm just a hero." obviously, why did everybody say 'a hero complex' anyway?"

Ivan chuckled and nodded toward the TV. "That's nice, put it in. Davaĭte smotretʹmalenʹkogo geroya trakhatʹsya ." (translate: Let's see the little hero get fucked)

Alfred nodded happily, going over to the tv and putting the movie in like instructed before going back and sitting on the couch.

Ivan took a swig of vodka before settling himself into the cushions at the middle of the couch, positioning himself somewhat closer to Alfred.

Alfred pretended not to notice, but inched a tad bit closer, watching as the movie started.

-on the movie the villain is introduce and he and the hero start fighting with extremely provocative movements-

Ivan suckled at the tip of his vodka bottle, carefully getting each drop with his tongue.

Alfred watched the fight for a moment before looking back at Ivan curiously to see the other's mouth around the vodka bottle, doing interesting things with his tongue. Alfred swallowed a bit, looking back to the movie and trying to subtle glance at Ivan.

Ivan grinned at something said on the screen and bit the mouth of the bottle before taking another deep swig, his throat moving to suck down the liquid. Not pausing to breath for several moments.

Alfred swallowed thickly, watching Ivan almost intensely as what the other was doing with the bottle. A bottle should not ever be that attractive! Ever. In the history of man kind. No wonder people became alcoholics!

On screen the hero was once more in search of the villain, wearing a skintight outfit that showed more of his private areas than it covered, meeting people who reacted to him in ways that made the little protagonist increasingly hornier.

Ivan snorted at the predictable little slut, and dipped his tongued into the neck of the bottle. His hands moved up and down the cold glass. He released it with a pop and looked at Alfred, "He's about to fall into a trap."

"Huh?" Alfred said, head snapping away, one because he couldn't miss a climax ((lol, play on words)) and because he was kind of embarrassed that Ivan had seen him watching. Red marring his cheeks, he watched the television. The hero was stalking around an suspiciously empty warehouse. No, don't go in there! Is what Alfred wanted to shout out but just before he opened his mouth phallic vines came from all directions to wrap around the hero so that he was unable to move.

Arms and legs outstretched, positioned spread eagle and unable to touch the ground, the protagonist struggled but it seemed to absolutely no avail.

Ivan chuckled leaning toward Alfred and whispering in his ear. "So. What would you label this villain?" He asked as the man walked out of the shadows toward the trapped hero.

Alfred smiled a bit, leaning his mouth over to Ivan's this time, hand going to rest on Ivan's thigh, "I think we should wait to see if he gives us a monologue before we can say." Alfred breathed.

Ivan bit his lip, shifting under Alfred's touch and then closer to the older man. "Da? Khorosho, chto eto khorosho znatʹ. YA dolzhen skazatʹ, chto vy tak blizko delaet yego bolyee interesnym." (Yes? Well that is good to know. I must say, you being so close makes it more interesting.)

Ivan blushed a bit and looked down at his thigh, only to see Alfred's hand and find reason to hide his mouth in the scarf wrapped around his neck. Alfred smirked a bit, "You know I don't know a word of what you just said, right?" The blond asked, but considering that the younger had moved closer to him, he trailed his hand further up Ivan's thigh, rubbing small circles.

Ivan snuggled deeper into the safety of his scarf, staring up at the blond with wide violet eyes, starting to say something in Russian once more before shaking his head. "I-I'm sorry sometimes I forget which language I'm speaking." His eyes flickered back to the screen.

The blond (conveniently) hero was struggling as the villain caressed him, pinching and massaging various parts of the males body as he ordered him to beg for it. Alfred watched Ivan's eyes flick back up to the screen and followed a bit. It looked like he had chosen a good movie after all, "It's alright, your natural language right?" Whatever language it was, Alfred couldn't tell really. Something thick, maybe...Swedish, "If it makes you more comfortable, that's fine with me." Alfred said.

On the video the hero was whimpering, trying not to beg, but not a moment later he was begging for the villain to do something - anything - to him that would create more pleasure, "It didn't take him long did it?" Alfred asked Ivan.

Ivan shook his head, "The heroes tend to cave pretty fast in these videos." He replied as one of the phallic vines holding the captive man moved to thrust into his mouth.

Reminded very much of a certain vodka bottle not to long ago, it was actually kind of ironic, but got him thinking of Ivan. Turning his attention away from the television for the moment at least, Alfred moved his other arm around the younger males shoulder. Humming slightly as if he was still giving his full attention to the movie, Alfred moved the hand on Ivan's leg to the inner thigh, moving up just slightly. Not enough to touch anything to vital...yet.

Ivan nearly jumped at the proximity of warm fingers to his private regions, somehow when it was slow like this (and he wasn't with some drunk one night stand or a hooker he'd paid good money for) he felt oddly nervous, even shy. It was like he was letting the other get to know him in a way that was too- personal, or something. He guessed that's what normal people considered sex was for, but he wasn't used to thinking like that on a regular basis. To him, sex was simply a potent drug.

Alfred paused all movements when Ivan seemed to startle. Glancing down at Ivan, the blond wondered if maybe he had gone to fast? Of course, they had just met not even two hours ago. But the other said he had satyriasis, so Alfred had kind of been hoping.

As the antagonist of the plot began to fuck his new little toy with a dick that was nearly larger than life Ivan turned to his guest. Looking up at Alfred with just the tips of his red cheeks poking out from under soft fabric before leaning to press his face against Alfred's chest, snuggling into the older man.

Alfred blinked a bit, maybe the other was also kind of bi-polar? But it was really sweet at the same time. Smiling, he let his arm rest on Ivan's shoulders, holding the other closer to him. The younger really was so cute, especially with the blush that Alfred had caught a glimpse of a blush. He was acting like a blushing schoolgirl, he would have really though Ivan to be so and a virgin if not for the pornographic videos in the drawer.

The Russian settled across Alfred's lap, carefully turning himself around to face the screen then he shifted back and forth as though finding the position that would settle as much of his body in contact with Alfred as possible.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist and eyes darkening a bit in lust as the other moved on his lap. He didn't know if he wanted the other to stop or keep shifting.

Ivan felt Alfred's privates pressing into his ass, and gave another wriggle in delight, knowing how much the veritable stranger behind him wanted him.

Alfred pulled Ivan closer to his chest, grunting a bit in suppressed pleasure as he rested his chin on Ivan's shoulder, "You act so innocent, you know that?" Alfred questioned.

Ivan shook his head and glanced over his shoulder, childlike smile across his face. "Nyet. I always act like this, it's just how I am. Except when I get a slut, I order them around a little because I want my moneys worth."

Alfred raised an eyebrow before nuzzling his face against Ivan's neck, trying to get past the scarf slightly, "And what sort of things do you tell them to do exactly?" He muttered against the pain skin underneath his lips.

Ivan bit his lip nervously, moaning softly as Alfred's mouth moved over his neck, "I tell them how I feel like... Like being fucked. How I-" He bit off a moan and shook his head. "How I like it. Because I like it soooo much."

Alfred licked his lips a bit at that, also trailing it along Ivan's neck before he whispered into the skin loud enough to be heard by Ivan, "And what exactly...how do you like being fucked?"

Ivan let out another soft cry of pleasure, eyes fluttering wildly as he squirmed in his spot on Alfred. "I like to feel completely dominated. Absolutely out of control..." He breathed, pushing away from Alfred to pull him into a kiss. "And I never let a slut kiss me or touch my neck. That's too..." His breath hitched, "Too personal."

Smirking a bit at the words, the blond kissed Ivan again before pulling back again, one of the hands holding Ivan trailing up the younger males body until he reached the scarf, sliding his hand under the scarf to the skin underneath. Considering the reaction he got and what the other said, it was very sensitive, "Is that so?" He was going to have a lot of fun with Ivan.

Ivan blushed and nodded vehemently, "D-da. I don't get too close to the hired help. A-and even then y-you're the first who wasn't to- to find my s-scars other th-than them and one of- one of my old boyfriends."

Alfred paused for a moment, looking at the others neck, yep there were scars there, huh, he hadn't even noticed. Well, that was curious but it was actually kind of hot too. Still, it was weird to think of Ivan having a boyfriend, so he shrugged the whole thing off as he lowered his mouth back to the neck, humming a bit in response and starting to gently push his teeth into Ivan's skin.

Ivan whimpered lightly, twisting in the blond mans lap, hand wrapping around Alfred's neck as he moaned loudly, how own arousal pressing into the other mans chest. "Oh..." He gasped loudly, drawn out noises floating uncontrolled from his lips.

Alfred pulled Ivan closer with the arm still around the others waist, hand reaching under Ivan's jeans waistline, continuing to suck and lightly bite the area of skin under his mouth.

The teen thrust wantonly into Alfred's hand, a whimper escaping his lips. His teeth ran over them as he tried to get some control over himself, but between his drug-like lust and Alfred's work on his erogenous zone it was proving difficult. He took deep breaths, heavy in the haze of his need, letting them out in noises that emphasized how overloaded with pleasure he was as beneath him his toes curled tightly. It took extreme effort and nearly all his willpower to get out one command. "S-stop teasing. J-just fuck me already."

And Alfred thought that the noises and the other squirming against him in his lap were enough to arouse him, the begging only made it better. Humming a bit, he removed his teeth from the mark that he hoped would last awhile, licking at it, "But teasing you is so much fun." Alfred breathed as he trailed his hand down to cup Ivan's arousal and slowly palm it through the boxers.

The younger man moaned, staring at Alfred, eyes watery, so overpowered by pleasure that he was nearly crying with the force of it. "Please...Please stop teasing." He moaned and buried his face in Alfred's neck, "I reeeaaallly want you to fuck me."

Biting his bottom lip at the pleading, well when it was put that way, Alfred removed his hand from teasing Ivan, instead slipping back out and starting to undo the younger males pants before deciding to first take off the others shirt, trailing his hand under said article of clothing before starting too pull that off.

He arched his back, hands swaying above his head as he helped Alfred remove the article of clothing. He shivered at the feeling of air on his bare skin and his nipples perked up tightly with goosebumps, turning a light shade of purple. His hips moved down and against Alfreds, searching for the friction his body could provide as he groaned softly, looking at his newest lover with eyes half lidded.

Gasping at the sudden friction, Alfred groaned out, bucking his hips slightly into the other. Placing his hands on Ivan's hips, he started to take off the others pants and underwear as he breathed across Ivan's neck, "Do you have any...lube close by?"

Ivan nodded, lips pressing against Alfred's for a moment, then each cheek, the others ear, and down his jaw line, "In my pocket. 's th'red 'un." His voice slurred together toward the end, nearly becoming another moan as he tried to speak.

Alfred smiled, pausing in pulling off the rest of the clothes to reach into the others pockets, looking for the familiar shaped bottle of lube, "I should have guessed you would have carried a bottle around with you." Alfred said, nuzzling into the neck below him as he pulled out an object, looking down at the red object that was clearly what he was looking for, he nodded in approval before returning his attention to removing the articles of clothes.

Ivan wiggled back and forth underneath Alfred, seemingly unable to stop himself from movement as he nearly writhed in anticipation. "Da. It comes in handy."

He watched Alfred's hand on the bottle, tongue running across his bottom lip as the cap popped open and he imagined the feelings that would soon grace him as those fingers were put to use on his lower regions.

Placing a slicked finger by Ivan's entrance, Alfred teased the ring of muscles before slipping it inside, watching Ivan's face while doing it, curious as to the others reactions to the process, grunting at the friction that the younger was providing in his eagerness, he couldn't wait much longer either honestly.

The younger boy mewled in something near delight as he was stretched with Alfred's warm fingers deep within him. Scissoring him open and rubbing against his walls in a rhythm of delicious sensation. "More... Oh. More Alfred, pazlhuista. Pazlhuist!"

In response to the begging, Alfred more then happily added in a third, pushing inside the tight hole even deeper as he stretched Ivan, watching the look of lust elevate the more he put in and the further his fingers reached, looking for that one tight area of muscles somewhere inside the other.

When Alfred's finger touched on his prostate he cried out, thrusting up onto the appendages. A trace of drool slipped over the tip of his lip, and his eyes glazed with an almost mindless need for satisfaction in his lust.

Eyes darkening in lust at the expression on Ivan's face, Alfred decided to hit that spot once again with his fingers, listening to the sounds of pleasure and the way the younger mans body reacted before pulling his fingers out completely. Grabbing Ivan's thighs Alfred positioned the other over his own pulsing member, pausing a moment for Ivan's consent - as if anybody could refuse at that point.

The Russo-American teen lifted his hips in an attempt to spear himself on Alfred's hard length, trying desperately to just get it inside him as he whined for more of his drug.

The whining and movement seemed to do the trick as Alfred pulled Ivan down onto him slowly, moaning at the tight, warm enclosure around him as he let his head fall back in pleasure as he tried to resist bucking up into the other.

Ivan rocked back into each of Alfred's thrust, making each time their skin met at the base of Alfred's bouncing balls come with more force, slamming into a spot within Ivan perfectly as he nearly screamed his ecstasy to the world.

Panting heavily, Alfred thrust into Ivan's body, aiming for that one spot that made Ivan react in such a delicious way. Enjoying the way the walls around him would spasm when he hit it dead on, making him moan out in thick pleasure.

The older man's attention to his body reduced Ivan to a quivering bundle of nerves bent on pleasing and being pleased by Alfred. His noises of pleasure echoed through the room, no doubt heard by the men and women in the neighboring rooms as Ivan begged for more.

Feeling the familiar coiled heat that had continued to build up as he felt himself growing closer to completion. Alfred's hips thrusted up into the other, starting to lose all sense of rhythm and pace as he moved his hand down and started pumping Ivan's length in his hands, not wanting to cum first.

Ivan came, crying out for the other mans as spurts of white liquid coated his chest like syrup, splattering over his own body and Alfred's. His walls squeezed open and closed frantically around Alfred's cock as the man continued to milk his prostate, leaving him a mewling whimpering mess as his sensitive nerves sent shocks through his system.

Only able to last a couple more thrusts inside the nearly impossibly tight entrance, Alfred moaned loudly before he buried himself deeply inside Ivan his own white seed staining the insides of the smaller. Giving a few more shallow thrusts to ride out his high before he stilled, head coming to rest against the others neck as he calmed down from all the pleasure he had just experienced.

The teen moaned softly as the other blondes head settled against his neck and curled around Alfred, whispering sweet nothings in a language that may well have been greek for all Alfred new. Their connection lead to more of their bodily fluids spreading and mixing over slick, bare skin, as bits of cum leaked from Ivan's ass and he sweated against the heat of the man who'd fucked him.

Holding Ivan close to him out of instinct, Alfred laid down on the couch with the other, happy to just relax. Not minding the seemingly nonsense of the other language, he did enjoy cuddling afterwards. Even with the stickiness that covered their skin due to sweat or cum, it was still nice. Nuzzling slightly into Ivan, Alfred breathed into his ear, muttering, "You know, I really wouldn't mind doing this again."

"Oh... Lord yes..." Ivan let out in a breathless moan, sex hadn't been this good since he'd had his Liet. He kissed Alfred gently, almost sweetly and then lay there, eyes half lidded to match his small smile. "That sounds wonderful."

Alfred smiled a toothless smile, pleased with the answer as he rested his chin on the top of Ivan's head, eyes closing slightly as he breathed in the powerful and fresh smell of sex. Keeping his arms around the other almost possessively.

Ivans smaller hand found Alfred's, and he looked up at Alfred, a dreamy smile painting his face in sharp contrast to the intent cast his eyes had taken. "Hey Alfred?"

"Yeah Ivan?" Alfred questioned, head still resting on the very light, pale hair, unseeing the violet eyes. Though it was questionable whether he would have read the meaning in them anyway, even if he could see them.

He pulled Alfred into another kiss, and nuzzled the man's cheek with his nose and butterfly kisses. "Do you think you're ready for round two?"

A slight shiver of anticipation ran down Alfred's spine as he smiled, kissing Ivan's ear, close to the others neck, purposely letting the warm breath ghost close to the sensitive area, "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>ResaKeilor: The end. Alfred is not going to be very much help when it comes to Ivan getting rid of this particular vice, LOL.<strong>

**NekoKayia: Nope. And congratz to xXSerXx for guessing who was who~  
><strong>

**ResaKeilor: Yes, soon you shall all have the pleasure of reading at least the beginning of our winners prize~**

**NekoKayia: But yes, we finally got to the smex in chap 4~ x3**

**Resakeilor: So here is the question for you readers, did Alfred Seduce Ivan, or did Ivan seduce Alfred? Because frankly, we wrote it and we don't even know.**

**NekoKayia: Food for thought, don't have to answer this one. Really, it may not even have an answer .-. still, interesting thing to ponder~  
><strong>


	5. Pron

Alfred sighed out, white smoke rising out with his breath as he looked at the world from the balcony; the scenery was pretty good, considering they were in the city. He sighed happily, spirits still high from last night's activities, looking back into the hotel room where Ivan was still sleeping on the bed. He was so cute, lying there naked under the covers, cum still covering the younger in some places. But really, he looked very peaceful mostly was what brought the cuteness. Other then that it was quite a sexual scene.

Ivan stirred under the covers as he came into consciousness, eyes remaining shut as though weighted down as his eyes moved sleepily behind the lids. He snuggled deeper into the covers, arms moving as if trying to find something that should be there as his cum covered thighs rubbed together and he worked to remember the long hours that had passed all too quickly before he found sleep. A small pout forming as he failed to find what had made the warm indent next to him in the bed.

Alfred smiled a bit, as the other seemed to move around in search for him. Stubbing out the cigarette on the railing of the balcony, he put the butt back into the container. Putting the pack into the pockets of his jeans, the only article of clothes he was wearing as he walked back to the bed. Slipping under the covers again, he was happy for their warmth as he wrapped his arms around the younger, kissing Ivan's forehead, "Good morning." The blonde muttered against the skin.

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred, eyes finally coming open like a Jack-in-the box released from its lid as he took in the image of his new "Special Friend". "Morning..." He mumbled, still too tired to really speak much, "-thought you'd left..."

Chuckling a bit at how cute Ivan seemed just then he hummed, kissing Ivan on the lips a bit, "No, I wouldn't leave." For one that was a jackassish thing to do, and he kind of didn't want this relationship to end so soon. It had been a good night. Even if Ivan was seventeen, that was close to being eighteen and legal, so it wasn't that bad.

The teenager smiled and snuggled in closer to the warm man who seemed to have a knack for saying exactly what Ivan wanted to hear even if he wasn't too bright. "That's good," He whispered, cheeks turning pink as he pulled the blankets up higher over the two of them. "I hate it when people leave me..."

Rubbing small circles and patterns along Ivan's back as he laid close, Alfred shook his head, "That's terrible, who would want to leave somebody as cute as you." He said in all honesty, cuddling into the smaller, "What terrible people." He sighed.

Pushing back into the comforting hands Ivan sighed and let his head loll back against the pillows. "Yeah, well some people don't take to me very well, I don't think anybody ever has as quickly as you seem to have..."

"That's cause I'm an awesome judge of character." Alfred hummed, watching Ivan relaxing with a smile, resisting the urge to kiss down Ivan's neck, instead hovering over the other and kissing the cheek bone up and down to help with the task, "That's why. Some people just don't see that sort of stuff." The blonde said in between each kiss to the face.

Ivan nearly purred into Alfred's sweet kisses, turning his head to return them with more aggression as his tongue slipped over Alfred's lips, demanding entrance.

Opening his mouth, he moved his tongue out to meet the smaller one, connecting their lips together fully. His arms keeping the other close as he moved one of his hands down, close to Ivan's hips, and boarding just above the younger's ass.

The youth rolled his body smoothly against the other man's body in imitation of what his tongue was doing with Alfred's at the moment. Small moans escaping their combined lips as their tongues battled.

Pressing back against the moving body in want, the older male pulled away from the kiss, nipping at the lips slightly as he left them before moving down to the others neck, lightly licking up it to get the slightly pleasured reaction he wanted.

Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, Ivan pulled away from the heat and friction of Alfred's body with a soft sigh that verged on becoming a moan. "A-Alfred. I think we'd better stop here. I'll be in bed all day with you if we go any further."

Pouting a bit, he pulled back from Ivan slightly, "I wouldn't mind so much." He muttered quietly, blushing a bit, but didn't push it. He was kind of worried he wouldn't see Ivan after today though.

Ivan shook his head, putting a hand between himself and Alfred, "But I have to get to school. Today is Monday and I'm already going to be late."

"Oh yeah..." Alfred said, eyes clearing, "I forgot it was Monday. That's cool. You must have serious senioritis by now." He said, smiling in remembrance of his own graduation not all that long ago, "You should probably take a shower then before you go."

Ivan nodded, pausing as he slipped from under the blanket, Alfred's hand in his as he pulled the blonde after him. "Ummm. Alfred. I'm not a senior."

"Oh, junior? Well still, getting pretty close! I remember how excited I was junior year!" He said, following Ivan without much thought to it.

Ivan shrugged at the comment, heading for the shower and turning it on scalding hot. "It'll be awhile before schools done." At least three more years after this one...

"I know it seems like that, but it'll pass quick, just you wait!" Alfred nodded, looking at the falling water and smiling, as he knew he was going to be invited into it.

Ivan shrugged, "Not soon enough for me. I learn just as much by myself anyway." He stepped under the water letting it stream down his face, over the scars on his neck, and every other expanse of skin. "You getting in? I'll probably end up using all the warm water."

Alfred didn't need to be asked twice, removing his jeans; he stepped into the shower with the other, which was pretty big, still, he moved close to Ivan so that their skin was pressed together so they were both under the water. Letting it hit his face and hair for a moment before shaking his head to clear off the water, hyper aware of just how close he was to Ivan.

Ivan grabbed the bottle of shampoo, lathering the hair in both his upper and lower regions before handing it off to Alfred and letting the water rinse the bubbly substance from his body.

Alfred looked at the bottle. Unlike the younger he didn't have to go to school this early, so he could shower later if he wanted to. Putting down the shampoo bottle, he wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist, resting his chin on the other's shoulder, humming innocently.

The smaller man wriggled in his arms, warm blood staining his cheeks. "Alfred." He scolded petulantly and adorable pout plastered across his face. "I can wash my body if you're wrapped around me like that."

Kissing Ivan's red cheeks, Alfred moved one of his hands to massage the skin on Ivan's thigh, "You're so cute~" He chuckled at the pout, nuzzling into the other, "But I could help wash you." The blond smirked mischievously at the words.

Ivan's blush darkened, but he looked up to Alfred playfully and batted his eyelashes, "Really? I'd like that~"

Smirking at the response, Alfred kissed Ivan's lips, sucking on the bottom one lightly, keeping his arm wrapped around the smaller waist, he moved his hand to explore the paler skin, moving from the others thigh slowly, almost teasingly to the back of the leg, crawling upwards.

The teenager moaned and pressed himself deeper into the kiss with small whimpers of pleasure as Alfred prodded him into an erect state. Each touch of exposed skin sending lightning like shots to his various pleasure centers.

Pulling away from the lips, he gave them a little lick, wanting to hear the noises and words Ivan said as he moved his mouth to the others neck, starting to bite down on it as his fingers started moving up against Ivan's entrance teasingly before pushing two of the fingers in, moving them around the cum that was still left in there from the night before.

"Nnngh. Fredka!" Ivan moaned, a mess of jumbled Russian leaving his freed lips as he clenched and unclenched around the older man's appendages. His body already hot and begging for more friction.

Adding another finger to the hungry body at the sounds he let go of Ivan's neck and thrust his fingers in and out of the tight body, licking his lips at the sight of the other already so needy before him, helping his own length come to life. Purposely avoiding that one bundle of nerves inside Ivan, he wondered just how much the other would enjoy just the feeling of something filling him.

Ivan let his pleasure be known in his body's frantic motions, and in repeated unintelligible noises. He was nearly ready to thank Alfred for the hickey he could feel forming on his flesh, and he did plead for more of Alfred to come and fill his insides, barely registering that Alfred wouldn't be able to understand the other language.

Enjoying the reactions and pleased that Ivan was just so easy to please and pleasure, he licked slowly at the fresh hickey, both as a sort-of apology and to get more reactions out of the younger.

Pleasure engulfed him like the steam of the warm water surrounding him and he whimpered and pressed himself continuously up against the man causing it. "Nnngh. Alfred. So good... More...più."

"More what Ivan? You're going to have to be more specific~" He muttered, slowing his fingers down to a slow, agonizing pace to get the other squirming in want for more. He moved both of them forward so they were closer to the wall for more support. The blond breathing hotly against Ivan's neck, "Though I'm sure you'd be satisfied with just my fingers moving inside of you."

"N-nyet. Spasibo." Ivan moaned, barely aware of Alfred's pressing him to slick walls as his fingers played across his own "slick walls", "I want your cock. Nnngh, I- I want it in me."

Smiling at that, he hummed thoughtfully, continuing to push his fingers inside, "Really~ Are you sure?" He just really wanted to hear Ivan beg more, sure it wasn't anything noble, but oh did he love it when Ivan pleaded to him, and he wanted to hear more if he might not see the younger again. At least, not for awhile, "How much, Ivan, do you want me?"

"M-more than anything." Ivan said in a drawn out groan, his head leaning back into the tiled wall.

"Anything at all~?" Alfred muttered, pressing his fingers into the sweet spot inside of the other.

Ivan cried out, trying desperately not to cum, knowing that if he waited Alfred would make it even better. "Da. Anything!"

"Even to be a little late for school~?" Alfred breathed, moving his hand slowly lower to tease just below where Ivan really wanted.

"Nnngh." Ivan squeezed his thighs together around Alfred's hand. "Ahnn. Ah-Aren't I already?"

"Hm~ True." Alfred hummed as he pulled his fingers out, as fun as it sounded to have Ivan cum more then once, he wanted to be inside of the younger just as much as Ivan did. Lining himself up with Ivan, Alfred trailed his hand down to wrap his hand around Ivan's length, gripping it near the base so the other couldn't cum until he let go. Why hadn't he thought to bring the cock ring in?

Ivan squirmed, trying to loosen Alfred's grip, create friction, and spear himself on Alfred's cock all in one go. He failed to accomplish the task with a cry of mindless lust, the kind that normally only the greatest pleasure can wring from someone body, but Ivan felt it just in the anticipation of Alfred's cock easing his entrance.

Alfred shivered in pleasure at the noises Ivan was letting out, letting his free hand roam the others body as he pressed his erection up against the others entrance, not really pushing inside, instead teasing the other even more than he already was, purring in mischievous pleasure. He couldn't last too much longer with the teasing if Ivan continued making those sounds or just continued to be so welcoming; he loved that about the younger though. So sensitive.

Ivan's hands moved to Alfred's on his length with a grunt and a moan, "More... Please Alfred. Please." His word ending in a whimper as he pulled at Alfred's large hands and looked over his shoulder at the older man.

The blond answered with a kiss to the smallers shoulder before he gave a shallow thrust inside, groaning at the feeling of the tight, warm entrance.

Ivan moaned and pushed his body back against Alfred's.

Starting to thrust more into the other and building more of a rhythm, he started to search for that spot inside Ivan, though he already had a good idea about where it was.

Ivan cried out when Alfred finally started moving against that spot. Moaning out in a blur of Russian and English and pulling Alfred into a kiss. His eyes fluttered and his body flushed from his groin to his pointed nipples and stained across his cheeks.

Alfred bit at the lips there gently a moment before opening his mouth to groan a bit at the tight warmth, holding Ivan close as he continued to thrust into the other a bit roughly, lust clouding his thoughts.

Ivan squirmed, to increase the harsh friction, yelping with each thrust to his prostate and panting heatedly against the bathroom wall.

The rhythm was lost all too soon, Alfred panting against the others back as he started stroking Ivan blindly at the same time.

Ivan came after a couple pumps of Alfred's hand, white liquid disappearing under droplets of water.

Moaning loudly at the tightening of the already very tight heat, he closed his eyes in pleasure and after a few more thrusts came, adding to the cum from last night. He panted heavily, legs shaking a bit, wanting to just sink down and enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss.

The younger man slumped into Alfred with a soft moan, happy to rest there with Alfred's limp cock filling him.

Alfred smiled a bit, wrapping both his hands around Ivan and kissing the others forehead happily. Totally worth the exhaustion that came afterwards. Especially with the cuddling after, he loved that but most people he had ever been with didn't like it. It was nice to have somebody who both loved sex_ and _cuddling.

The teenager nuzzled into Alfred's collarbone, closing his eye happily. "It's too late to go to school now..."

"Oh, darn." Alfred muttered, nuzzling into Ivan's hair in return of the affection, "I guess you'll just have to hang out with me today?" He asked hopefully.

Ivan laughed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? Late as I am it would be noticed if I tried to slip into class, and I wouldn't be able to stop thinking of you anyway."

"Ah, that's so sweet!" Alfred said happily, nuzzling into Ivan's neck, "You're so cute~ I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about you either."

The teen blushed, pouting as he turned his face away, "I am not cute."

"Yeah, adorable might work better." Alfred teased a bit, Ivan was adorable a lot of times.

Ivan shook his head with a little scowl, "Lies." He spat, "I am far from cute or adorable or anything similar."

In his opinion, but even the slight hostility was cute. Still, he let it go, instead just nuzzling into Ivan's neck, "I suppose we should actually get cleaned up huh?"

"Yeah..." Ivan agreed, the word coming out in a breathless moan as Alfred's skin sent a wave of heat from his neck to his groin.

Alfred kissed Ivan's shoulder before pulling away slightly, knowing if he didn't they probably wouldn't get cleaned any time soon, giving a small smile to Ivan.

Ivan smiled as he reached once more for the soap bottle and turned to kiss Alfred with a shy grin. There were worse reasons for skipping school...

* * *

><p><strong>ResaKeilor: And the smut concludes~ *bows*<strong>

**NekoKayia: For now.**

**Resakeilor: I hope you guys are excited for more, and don't worry there will be plot to go with this porn. LOL**

**NekoKayia: Yep, I remember what it is 8D**

**Resakeilor: OMG me too! So we shall see you later amazing peoples. Please review with you'r love and hate~**

**NekoKayia: Because we love reviews! And review to Resa's stuff, she's an awesome writer!  
><strong>

**Resakeilor: Bye bye peons~ We love you all!**

**NekoKayia: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you all next time~**


	6. Home Movie Theatre

Chapter 6: Home Movie Theatre

Ivan stood in fresh clothes, going through his stuff and throwing larger items of clothing out of drawers and toward his overnight guest. "There has to be something here that can fit you! You're only like, 4 inches taller than me."

"Yeah, but if you can't find any I could just wear the same clothes, I don't care too much."

Ivan shook his head; "We will find something for you to wear. Your clothes from last night are all wrinkled from..." He blushed and looked away from Alfred. "Da..."

Alfred smiled at how embarrassed it made Ivan with just the slight mention, he was so cute and innocent-acting sometimes, "Alright then. But if it's too much trouble don't worry about it so much." He said, going to stand next to the younger.

Ivan pulled out a large hockey jersey with a smile, "I think I found a shirt that will fit you."

"Awesome, thanks!" Alfred said, smiling happily as he took the shirt, pulling it over his head. Now all he needed was pants.

Ivan kept rifling through drawers until he found a pair of sweatpants deemed large enough to fit his guest and not too hideous for public wear. He handed them to Alfred looking relieved to have accomplished his stubborn goal. "You're too tall, you know that?"

"Well, I am a bit taller than average, but you're just a little below average height so that might also be it." Alfred said, pulling on the pants offered to him.

"Still, I have not had many lovers so much taller than me." He paused, "We are lover now... da?"

Alfred hugged Ivan, nuzzling happily into the other's hair as he held the younger close, "Of course we are~"

Ivan blushed, ducking his head to stare at Alfred's feet. "That... That is good to know..."

"So, what do you want to do today? Since I sort of made you miss school and stuff." He didn't feel too guilty about it, but he should try making it up slightly, because school was important.

Ivan shrugged, "I don't know, we can do whatever you want. I'm not terribly picky."

"True, but I do kind of what to make it up to you, so the decision is all yours!"

Ivan's flush just spread across his skin and he shrugged, "We could go to a movie."

"Yes, that sounds awesome! Come on, let's go!" Alfred said enthusiastically, holding onto Ivan's hand and pulling him out the door.

Ivan looked up, a startled laugh escaping his lips as his new friend pulled him along, "Wow. You seem really enthusiastic."

"Of course! I love movies, oh should we rent one? That way snacks would be cheaper but it would kinda be less epic, then again, erm... which do you want? I can't decide."

"We could go to my house..." Ivan replied with a shy smile. "The one I share with my little sister. She won't come out of her room and the nurses won't bother us."

"Nurses?" Alfred asked, looking confused, "Why would you have nurses in your home?"

"My sister is kind of sick. We had a house built to accommodate just my sisters and I for when she needs company and can not handle being in public."

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't know that...I hope she gets better."

Ivan smiled, "It is not your fault, and I hope she does as well." Though it was hardly likely, her problems were mental not physical...

Alfred nodded in somewhat solemn agreement; he hated to think of anybody being in pain, "Well whatever works for you! To Blockbusters!"

The teenager nodded, joining Alfred and linking his arm with the blonde's. "Alright, so what movie would you like to see?"

Alfred shrugged, walking with Ivan, "I don't really know, I usually just look around and pick something out."

Ivan nodded, "Alright." He steered Alfred the opposite direction he had tried to turn in, grinning as the blond followed his lead and they head theright direction to get to where they were going instead of making their way toward the banking distract.

Alfred smiled shyly, "Good to see you're paying attention, I was just testing you is all...yeah, that's it."

The younger man chuckled, shaking his head and leaning against the arm he held. "Oh, I'm sure that was it." Was his sarcastic reply, "Because you test all your dates on their sense of direction."

Sticking out his tongue a bit at the other, he shook his head, smiling in good humor, "Well you don't know that, so yeah, maybe I do, or maybe you're just special. So there."

"Oh. Then do you? Or am I special?"

"You're just special." Alfred said, nodding in agreement with himself.

Ivan blushed, somehow he hadn't actually expected Alfred to say that, and not many people ever chose to compliment him. He bit his lips and glanced at the college student before once more snuggling into his arm. "Well... Umm... Thank you."

Pleased with the snuggling as a small reward, he nodded, "No problem, I only say what's true!" And really, most didn't usually gently correct him, just called him an idiot and things like that, so he was happy that Ivan was different from that. Gentle correction was easier on his ego.

They turned into blockbuster, Ivan still holding onto Alfred's warm arm as they entered the store, basking in the feeling of the other mans kind words and glancing around the store. "What section do you want go to first?"

"Um I don't know, you're supposed to be picking remember? But if you want help then I suppose I could suggest something."

Ivan nodded, he hardly went to stores like this, his movie collection at home was large enough and he could always order anything he wanted off of Amazon.

"Well what kind of movie are you in the mood for? Comedy, horror, romance, action, animation, classics...erm...I can't think of any other category right now..."

"Let's get a horror movie." They'd seen where porn had led them yesterday, and dumb humor could never hold his attention for very long. "Horror or action."

Alfred grinned, he always found slasher movies and stuff amusing to watch, but if Ivan liked it then okay, "Okay! Let's go check out the horror and action sections then." He said, starting to walk towards one of the labeled categories.

Ivan followed, eyes scanning the rows of DVD's as they walked by and feeling rather like... Well, a spoiled brat really. Seeing as how he had half the movies he was seeing on these shelves.

Alfred looked at all the movies curiously, he hadn't seen some of the movies, others he had heard of, but he didn't watch horror all that often, surprisingly enough.

Ivan's eye landed on a title he'd heard of, but hadn't seen, so he picked up the ghost movie, eyeing the back cover curiously.

Alfred looked over the other's shoulders curiously; sure he hadn't heard of that name before...but after scanning the back he stiffened at the obvious genre. He hoped the other didn't choose it.

Ivan smiled at Alfred, "I think I have found one of my picks. Is there anything else you recommend?"

Chuckling nervously and cursing his brillian luck, Alfred looked at the movie Ivan had apparently chosen. If he said anything to deny it, the other would know that it scared him though...not that it did, the other might just assume it, yeah, that's it. "Um...well I don't know what to get..." He was kind of distressed by the fact he would have to act unafraid during the movie so that Ivan wouldn't judge him and think he wasn't a hero, which he totally was!

Ivan nodded, "Well I have other movies if we want one when this is over, and I have a popcorn machine, so, is there anything else you want?"

"You have a popcorn machine?" Alfred said, mood quickly changing again as he grinned happily, "That is so awesome!" Food always cheered him up.

Ivan nodded, "It tastes better than what you put in the microwave."

"Yeah I bet! Oh my gosh, I can't wait! This is going to be awesome!" Ignoring the ghost movie fact altogether.

* * *

><p>"Da, and this is the movie theatre." Ivan stated, waving an arm to present the stadium-like room.<p>

"Wow..." Alfred said, looking around, "I can't wait to own taxis!" He said, "This is like the most amazing thing ever in the existence of all that is awesome! I mean we can like sit anywhere and don't have to worry about people talking or throwing popcorn or whatever!"

The teenager started his popcorn machine and went to set the movie up. "I'm not sure what taxis have to do with this but I'm glad you're happy."

"Dude, what don't taxis have to do with this? Ah, I'm so excited...oh..." He didn't have his super awesome pillow he used to cuddle during ghost movies...just in case he fell asleep or something, yes. It had the perfect stuffing amount, flexible so he could hold it close, but enough filling so that it was never uncomfortable. He always used it for ghost movies, but it was at his house, and Ivan would probably think the pillow strange as so many others had...oh, right they were watching a ghost movie... _fuck my life._

Ivan handed Alfred the large tub of popcorn, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alfred said, taking the glorious buttery goodness and sitting down.

The teen sat beside the older man, pressing a button that dimmed the lights of the theatre and started the movie.

Alfred shifted in his seat awkwardly, watching the plot so similar to those he had seen before, on edge for what he knew was probably coming. He ate popcorn to try and distract himself.

Ivan leaned against Alfred, giggling as the girl discovered the water pouring across her body had turned to blood. What an interesting way to try and get clean...

Twitching at the blood bath, he knew it wouldn't be long now before..._it_ made its appearance. He clung to the popcorn tub tightly, fearing what he knew was coming.

The next scene the ghost popped into appearance, toying with one of its victims as it chased it through a large house, leading the boy closer and closer to imminent death as it appeared around nearly every corner.

Alfred stared at the screen in horror, shaking slightly and forgetting he was holding popcorn, gripping the edges of it tightly, "_Don't go that way, don't go that way! Run, get out of the house! Don't die little hero!"_

The ghosts face took the entire scream as the boy finally made it out of the house, fading to nothing as blood began to spurt from the male's chest in realistic droplets that stained the earth.

Alfred let out a (totally heroically war) scream and dropped the popcorn, instead clinging to Ivan desperately and staring wide-eyed at the screen.

Ivan's eyes turned to the blonde, startled and wide at the sudden contact. "Alfred. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." Alfred said, relaxing his grip but not relinquishing it as he continued watching the horror flick.

And the ghost on the screen destroyed the little ginger slut, tearing her to pieces.

Alfred whimpered at the terrible images, moving as close as he possibly could to Ivan, practically behind the others back even in the seats.

Ivan turned, pulling Alfred to his chest and stroking his hair. "Alfred, calm down, it's only a movie, ghosts like that aren't real."

Alfred shook his head rapidly, "T-That's just what they want you to think." He muttered quietly as if something might overhear him in the dark secluded place.

Ivan stroked his head, patting his back and nuzzling into his hair. "There are no ghosts here Alfred."

"How do you know that? They could just be hiding where you can't see..."

"Because. My sister is so crazy that even ghosts are too afraid to come near the house she resides in."

"I don't believe you." Alfred muttered, "B-but don't worry, I'll try protecting you if any ghosts come, so you don't have to worry." Because Ivan was afraid, yes. That was why he was shaking so much.

Ivan continued to hold Alfred for a second, unable to stop himself from smiling at the words that came from the witlessly scared blonde. "Well Alfred, I know a way to make fear evaporate."

* * *

><p>ResaKeilor: Alright so there's the next chapter, and for anybody out there who bothers to read the author's notes we are looking for a beta reader for our stories because we really don't do more than skim and let google docs edit things. We'd be super appreciative, someone good with grammar who won't change the way things are worded or structured without permission. You would be much appreciated especially because Neko and I both write other stories that weended to edit.<p>

**resakeilor27 ** Sign out

View in: **Mobile** | Desktop  
>©2012 Google<p> 


End file.
